


The Cast

by Justanothershortstory_sofar



Series: The DeRolo Seven [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothershortstory_sofar/pseuds/Justanothershortstory_sofar
Summary: Now that the crew has been assembled, it's time for introductions!  (Although we are still missing one very important and very charming member of Vox Machina!)This is part of the DeRolo Seven series currently in progress.  No plot stuff here, just some interesting backgrounds in the process of being flushed out!





	The Cast

Vex’ahlia, Grifter. As a small child longing to fit in, it didn’t take too long for Vex to realize honied words worked well to get her into the good graces of her more well-off friends and family. After a few less than ideal years with her father’s family, she left her hometown of Syngorn to travel the world. With the help of her twin brother Vax, the two began a long string of grifts and heists, accumulating a moderate fortune in art, diamonds, and gold.

 

Vax’ildan, Thief. While his sister spent her time charming her way places, Vax found that sneaking in was much more efficient than simple persuasion. With his simple daggers, Vax made his way into many of the upper-class homes in Syngorn, making several enemies. He was more than glad to leave them all behind and travel with Vex and was even more excited for the new marks this opened for the duo. 

 

Keyleth, the Hacker. Keyleth was a bright child, which translated into her becoming a brighter than average adult. Oftentimes she saw connections where none were before, and she used this for a while in the services of those who could pay her handsomely. After this was taken advantage of, she became much more distrustful of organizations, instead preferring her online friends who called themselves the Ashari. 

 

Percy, the Mastermind. Disgraced and forced from the board of De Rolo Technologies, the company founded by his grandfather, Percival found himself wandering listlessly for a while. As a private eye for a small period of time, he made just enough to keep his lights on while he built and invented till late at night. But one day, when approached by a mysterious woman, he finds himself embroiled in an even deeper conspiracy.

 

Pike, Medic and Hitter. Pike, feeling the call to protect her nation, didn’t hesitate to sign up for the military with her best buddy Grog. But after seeing immense amounts of violence and death as a battlefield medic, she returned to the city of Emon far more damaged than she seems. 

 

Grog, Hitter. As part of the Tal’Dorei armed forces, Grog did quite a lot of damage on a battlefield, as well as witness quite a bit. Pike indeed needed to patch him up a few times, and will probably need to do so in the future.


End file.
